Auto Theft City Control
Auto Theft City Control is the third spin off game of the original Auto Theft, developed by BCGGames's Jacob's team, the same developers as Agency Wars. It was released on July 1st 2017, a year after Season 2 of Agency Wars released. City Control is expected to finish the Auto Theft Story before Auto Theft 2. City Control takes place after the Inspector Ark and before Agency Wars. It also takes place after the reformation of the timeline. The original characters from the Main Story also return in City Control. Unlike Agency Wars and First Response, City Control's missions weren't released episodically but alternatively, all together. Pre Announcement Prior to officially being revealed on April 3rd 2017, City Control was leaked by several sources to be tied in with the Auto Theft: Comic. Information City Control is about a group of hackers who have the ability to control the city: hack into cars to trip alarms and change controls, blocks roads, cause blackouts by hacking into the city electricty and so much more. This will all be available in free roam as the new game aspect, (Agency Wars being the world dynamics, riots and tsunami, and First Response's being the ability to police the state). City Control was originally due for release around the time of the comics release and was to tie in with it to tell a story together. City Control will feature characters such as Shelley, Armen Pape and Primoz Altink. Many dynamics of the game have been altered: paramedics can now revive citizens, people can crawl away from a scene if shot instead of just dying, some houses are enterable and robbable and crouching and proning have been added. Missions #Tour #The Union Depository #Cutter #First Date #Carrier #Preston's Race #House Robbery #Skylift #Getaway car #The Major Heist #Jetski Race #Trouble with Terry #Second Chance #Mr Olsen #Convoy Setup part 1 #Convoy setup part 2 #Stopping the Convoy #Further Favours #Erased #Bane #Community Race #Supercars #Shelley #Ben #The Final Heist #Investigating Elijah #Shadow Island #Fired #The Ramp Buggy Heist #Garbage Truck #Interception #Visiting Elijah Plot Harold Norburg is invited by his brother Dominic Norburg to join the C-TOS group, a group of hackers who can control the city by accessing vehicles, phones and even the electrical circuits. Harold travels to a farmhouse, which houses C-TOS' secret bunker underneath, where he meets his brother, Tim Warland the founder, Frank Preston and Abigail Trainor. He is toured around the bunker and shown the special vehicles storing room and the server room. To hack, C-TOS members use specialised phones connected to the untracable server hosted at the bunker, along with a backup server elsewhere. Harold is given two of these phones. Dominic and Harold go to Los Santos where Harold experiments with his new C-TOS phone to block roads, tamper with vehicles such as accelerating them, destroying the engine, unlocking them etc., change traffic lights, burst phones and cause blackouts. The police pursue them, but Harold uses C-TOS to evade them, before dropping off Dominic outside the strip club. Harold returns to the bunker where Tim reveals the group are planning to rob $200 Million from a highly secure bank known as the union depository, in order to order a cache of special untracable vehicles from china. Harold and Frank scope the depository and discover they cannot enter through the front enterance, due to being too secured. Alternatively, they can subtly pose as Dynasty 6 workers to gain access or just drill through the back in the sewage tunnel. The five C-TOS members then go to their warehouse in south LS to choose an approach, which results in an argument, which settles when everyone agrees to choose the obvious approach. Tim dispatches Dom and Harold to steal a large cutter from some rivals in Sandy Shores, owned by Trevor Philips. Trevor, Franklin and Ron have been working against C-TOS for months trying to steal the C-TOS software. For payback, Harold and Dom kill lots of guards around where the cutter is held, before Harold steals the cutter and remotely controls Trevor's truck into the ocean when he pursues him. Trevor's truck explodes in the ocean but he survives and is washed up on the shore. Harold brings the cutter to the warehouse, where Abigail covers it up and the mechanic works on removing the tracker. Harold and Abigail reveal their feelings for eachother, and they go for their first date at Burger Shot. A spy working for Trevor Philips attempts to kill Norburg, but accidentally kills another customer and an undercover cop inside the resturant retaliates, only for the spy to kill him, which is reported by customers to the police and swarms of units are dispatched. Abgiail kills the spy but the police pursue Harold and Abigail, believing it to be them. The duo are heavily chased and they arrive at LSIA, where they steal a plane and escape off into the sunset. Harold apologises but Abigail says the experience was adventorous, full of action and epic, and furthermore addresses Harold as the eprfect man. For the Union Depository Heist, Harold and Tim board Clay's carrier ship and steal a valkyrie chopper and deliver it to Sandy Shores Airstrip. Frank Preston introduces Harold to races organised across the state, which he one of the leaders of. Harold and Preston pariticpate in a small car race with seven other participants. The player can come in any position 1st to last, and will not fail the mission, and Harold cannot use C-TOS at all otherwise the mission will fail. Depending on Harold's position, Frank will be impressed or dissapointed with him. If you come first, you are rewarded with a racing dominator, and more races across the map are unlocked. Harold is then introduced to house robberies, and performs one. Harold uses C-TOS to derail a train and then delivers the carriages to a site using a Skylift helicopter, where other members of C-TOS assemble the pieces ready for the heist. The final setup is a getaway car: a fully upgraded Bravado Gauntlet possessed by the Vagos. Harold steals the car from the Vagos and delivers it to the warehouse. Now everything is ready, the Cutter, the Valkyrie helicopter and the getaway vehicle. The main five C-TOS members meet at the bunker and Tim goes over the plan. The cutter has been stashed in the tunnel, Dominic and Harold will enter the tunnel, Dom drills while Harold covers. Frank Preston will pilot the valkrie, with two other unnamed C-TOS members manning the guns taking out pursuing police choppers. Preston will lift the $200M in gold bars from the tunnel and take it out to the country side. Abigail Trainor will wait at the end of the tunnel in the getaway car and use C-TOS to support the group in anyway possible, and will drive the Norburg brothers out of the city. Finally, Tim will be driving the train assembled by countryside C-TOS members. The group get to work. Dominic uses the cutter in the tunnel to dig into the union depository vault while Harold fends off incoming cops. The brothers retrieve the gold and hook it up to Preston's chopper, which drops it off successfully on Tim's train. The brothers run to the end of the tunnel and enter the gauntlet with Abigail, and flee to a Blaine County trailer park, heavily pursued. Frank arrives in the chopper and uses the hook to pick them up. Abigail and the Norburg brothers enter the chopper before the Gauntlet is dumped into the Alamo Sea to destroy evidence. C-TOS reconcile at Mckenzie airfield and arrange to celebrate in the bunker later. Harold and Frank then participate in a sea race on jetskis. At the bunker during celebration, the bunker is suddenly and unexpectedly breached by IAA Agent Travis Bane. Bane enters the bunker and confronts the members of C-TOS, who threaten to kill him, however, he said he has encrypted data including information he has gathered about C-TOS and has stored them in an IAA server, and if he doesn't report to his group every three hours, they have instructions to extract the data, which would thus expose C-TOS. This entraps each member of C-TOS into doing what he wants. Bane explains he will contact them later and leaves, and each member of C-TOS becomes enraged and frustrated. Dominic and Harold go to C-TOS partnered friend Terry's yacht, to cool off, but are tracked by Clay's gang following the theft of one of their choppers. They invade the yacht and manage to steal some of Terry's valuables, triggering the rivalry Terry had with Clay in Agency Wars. The Norburg's retreat off the boat and meet up with Frank, Tim and Abigail at the IAA parlour with Bane, who tells them they are going to stop an FIB convoy on the palomino highway, and will send them the requirements. Harold and Abigail have anotehr date at vespucci beach, rides bikes, go on rollercoasters and relax. Travis Bane informs C-TOS he has been investigating into the the case involving Ardal Olsen's deportation, which was recently uenarthed that the police sheriff who expelled Ardal was Damien Capolivaro, Brad's brother, and has sent Ardal to Vice City to torture him for revenge. Since December 2015, Olsen has been drugged and held prisoner in a vault by Damien, who has schizophrenia, and decided to make Ardal suffer for months before ending his life. He commonly took him outside to view the ocean but was always detained and drugged to prevent retaliation, and since Damien's actions were exposed prior, he has changed his name. Bane unearths Olsen put alot of investigations into C-TOS and for this needed him. Just as Damien is about to kill Ardal with a lethal injection, Bane breaches the vault and kills Damien after a short fight, and flies Ardal back to San Andreas and takes him to the IAA building. To setup for the convoy job, Harold steals an insurgent from the Merryweather dock and tails one of Trevor's gang members to a building in paleto bay, where he steals their thermal charges. Abigail and the Norburg brothers then get in the insurgent and ram into the armored truck on the highway, killing all the FIB agents who retaliate. They use the thermal charges to open the back doors and retrieve a briefcase containing a harddrive with encrypted data. While heavily pursued by the police, the trio retreat to a beach and escape via swimming under the ocean with rebreathers. When they resurface south of El Burro Heights, Harold goes to inform Bane over the phone, but Abigail stops him, and speculates that the hard drive could possibly contain data which could give him more leverage, since the data is completely unknown. Instead, they keep the drive and take it to the bunker, and Harold tells Bane the mission failed. Bane and Olsen plan to take down C-TOS, knowing they have the drive, and Harold tails them into the IAA building and hides in a suitcase the gain access. He finds the server room and transfers data to C-TOS server, whom them hack into the IAA and delete all the C-TOS data, destroying Bane's leverage over them. Harold meets Bane at El Burro Heights and pursues him to a heli pad. Harold crashes Bane's plane ontop the Union Depository building, forces Bane to wipe the remaining data off the server before killing him via a headshot. Ardal arrives and attempts to kill Harold, but the latter distracts Ardal and flees the scene in a parachute, before being informed by Tim that the supercars ordered after the heist will be coming in the next day. Norburg and Preston participate in another race in Sandy Shores before Harold and Dom test the new supercars. Tim then introduces Harold to Shelley an AI robot machine which hosts the C-TOS backup server. Harold can call Shelley to request commands such as hacking ATMs, disrupting cop communications in order to stop more cops dispatching, hacking networks, locating people or vehicles etc. Harold finds his brother at the vanilla unicorn and the two test out Shelley's functions. Harold takes a casual drive but Ben (Auto Theft), crashes into him, and asks for a ride away from pursuing cops. He explains he has developed schizophrenia due to paranoia developed over the last two years he has spent on the run following The Final Heist and his exposure for all the crimes committed in the Main Story in 2013, explaining why the cops were after him. He tells Harold how the final heist ended, Joe dying, Amarni fleeing the country and Elijah disappearing, presumably held prisoner, but not in Bolingbrooke. When Harold uses Shelley to stop the cops pursuing them, Ben discovers Harold is part of C-TOS, but the two promise to not reveal one another. Ben is hidden at a small broken shack in Sandy Shores, and Harold promises to visit later. Harold brings Ben some food and they sit down to talk. Harold promises to help him find Elijah and asks Ben to recall the events of The Final Heist. In 2014, Ben, Joe, Elijah and Amarni robbed the Fleeca Bank in Mission Row, and due to all local cars being seized, had to run away on foot before entering a police car, but not before the police manage to gun down and kill Joe. Their initial plan of getting to the airport is thwarted and instead plan to jump ontop trucks in the bridge and enter the back of them. Amarni jumps out the stolen police cruiser and pulls himself ontop a truck, before forcing the back doors open and hiding inside. Ben and Elijah go to enter a different one together and jump out of the cruiser. Ben latches on but Elijah misses and smashes his face off the side of the truck, sending him flying backwards, presumably captured shortly after. Ben hides in the back of the truck and escapes, but is somehow exposed shortly after and spends the next two years on the run from FIB Agent Sally Jordan and the police. Harold then leaves and promises to do some research. He returns later with a plan: to steal police uniforms and a car and enter the police station and access the database to gather information on Elijahs's whereabouts. Harold and Ben kill a pair of cops and wear their uniforms, before using Shelley to disrupt police communications and disable the police station cameras. Ben finds Elijah on the police database and learns he is imprisoned on Shadow Island Penitentiary. As Ben and Harold are leaving the station, Ardal enters and calls them out as imposters, forcing the duo to loose a five star wanted level. Back at Bens shack, Harold tells him the news. Harold allows Ben to stay at his apartment and they decide to find out about Shadow Island, but find no trace of it. Ben remembers he once recieved a letter from Elijah, which he believed contained a secret message but couldn't decipher it. Ben remembers it was at a farmhouse he once hid at owned by a cartel leader, whom allowed him to stay there. When the state recieved a letter from the secret Shadow Island, the cartel leader retrieved it and gave it to Ben. Unfortunately however, when the state put a bounty on Ben's head, he fled the farm and left behind the letter. Harold and Ben go to the farmhouse and retireve it and loose pursuing cartel members. At the apartment, Harold discovers the letter is a bunch of random words, but sees some letters are heavily scratched, and when all scratched letters are put together spells, 'OWEN WEBB IS THE KEY EX9', prompting them to find Owen Webb, whoever it is. Ardal, fired from the force and sick of the government's ways, turns to Harold Norburg for help stealing the contents from a armoured truck heading down strawberry in a few days, which other gangs such as Trevor's are always planning to hit. Harold trusts him and asks for a favour in return after the job. To do this, they need to steal a pickup truck and a garbage truck. While stealing the pickup truck close to LSIA, Ardal kills two police officers, proving himself to Harold that he is now willing to turn to criminal ways. The truck is delivered to the C-TOS warehouse and Ardal tells Harold to get the Garbage truck in his own time. Dominic then calls saying he has bought a new car with his money from the Union Depository and wants Harold to come to Mckenzie airfield to perform a mini heist. Dominic introduces his new Ramp Buggy to Harold, and some special armour. The brothers then rob the paleto bay saving banks through ease, and escape easily via the buggy. Harold then calls Tim to discover they are doing alot of investigations into the FIB hard drive they recovered from the convoy for Bane, but aren't close to finding anything just yet. Harold then calls Abigail to apologise for not seeing her for a while, but she forgives him, and then they meet at her house and have sex. After Harold steals the garbage truck, he introduces Ardal to Ben and they drive to strawberry, where Ben uses the garbage truck to cut off the armoured van before Harold and Ardal use the tow truck to smash into the armoured van, alerting swarms of police. Franklin and Trevor pull up in a car and put on masks, and both sides gun down swarms of police before they can intercept the money. (Franklin and Trevor are invincible during this scene in-game, and can shoot Ben, Harold or Ardal but won't damage them. Franklin and Trevor can still shoot and kill police. Storywise, both sides are too busy killing cops to even shoot at each other). Edwin Jardetzky is one of the cops dispatched, and is wounded by being shot in the leg by Trevor, who crawls away. (Player cannot damage crawling Edwin). Ardal notices Edwin. Trevor and Franklin capture the money and drive off with it, but Ben, Harold and Ardal go after them. Wanting to eradicate the trio, Trevor and Franklin pursue Harold, Ben and Ardal, but crash and are cuffed by officers. Before Franklin and Trevor can be driven away, Harold pulls up and kills the cops, before taking the money, and losing the cops. Franklin and Trevor then run back to the trailer in Sandy Shores, taking all night, whilst still cuffed, and demand Ron remove the cuffs. Edwin finds himself in the Chamberlain Hills neighbourhood, and some members of the Families gang approach him and take him hostage, unable to fight back due to his wound. Edwin is held prisoner in a house. Ardal helps Harold and Ben locate Owen Webb, and after giving him the password: EX9, gives three a ticket each allowing them go onboard the boat to the top secret Shadow Island. The prison is surrounded by tons of security boats and helicopters, cannot be found on eyefind maps and taking photos are banned at Shadow Island, to preserve its secrecy. The three visit Elijah. He explains how after the events of the Main Story, he married a girl and started a family, but after he failed to escape in the Final Heist, he was captured by the FIB. He confessed to all his crimes which attracted attention of Division X. The Division X Leader, aware of all his crimes, decides Elijah would be the perfect candidate to break a HVI out of Shadow Island. Upon witnessing the leader's immense strength and flawless fighting skills (aruguably the strongest man in San Andreas), and his leverage over his family, Elijah accepts and is willingly put into Shadow Island. Elijah's family are moved to Vice City, and Elijah finds it impossible to escape the Island, and quits the job, leaving him trapped in the prison. Elijah then goes on to tell the trio how Division X strive for dominance over San Andreas, and turns down Ben's offer to break him out, instead wishing for Division X to be destroyed. Harold, Ben and Ardal leave the island, but are spotted at the island by Division X member Wayne Chelham, who reports this to the leader, who instructs him to bribe an inmate to kill Elijah. Harold is called by Tim and tells him the hard drive they recovered for Bane a while ago contains information on Division X. Turns out the entire convoy was Division X, and were transferring data when moving bases, and Travis Bane was trying to track them down before being killed. Harold tells Tim about their visitation to Shadow Island, how Elijah wants Division X to be destroyed. Harold is uncertain if he wants to get involved, but Tim says if he does decide to try and bring down Division ,he will do whatever he can to help. The DXL tasks Chelham with finding Harold, Ardal and Ben and killing them. Chelham uses the CCTV footage at Shadow Island to identify the three, but discovers they are all untracable. Whilst Harold and Abigail are on a date at darts in the Yellow Jack Inn, Chelham drives past coincidentally and is halted by traffic, but spots Harold and Abigail leave. He pursues them and they crash their car on a caravan. Chelham manages to shoot Abigail in the shoulder, and when Harold tries retaliating, Chelham shoots his leg. Just as he is about to kill Harold, he notices the C-TOS phone which has slid out of his pocket, and reports this to the DXL. The DXL suspects his involvment in C-TOS and instead commands Chelham to bring him into their morgue in Strawberry. Auto Theft City Control: Final Round On July 20th 2017, 19 days after the game was released, a short 10 mission sequel DLC was revealed, but no information has been released. It is unknown if the player will play as Harold Norburg due to the fact he died at the end of the game.